love for my sister!
by elfyuirainy
Summary: sibum-chul FF,   "Eonnie tau? Aku akan kencan!" ucap Kibum dengan sumringah.   "Jinja? Dengan siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya yeoja itu lagi. Kibum tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.   RnR please.. enjoy!


**Hurt coz love**

**Kibum pov**

"Saranghae kibummie" ucap namja tampan itu kepadaku.

"Siwon-sunbae? Ka.. Kau?" Ucapku terbata. Pipiku kini bersemu merah. Kutatap mata tegas namja didepanku ini. Matanya menyampaikan kejujuran hatinya dan itu membuat jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Ia menunggu jawabanku.

"Na… Nado saranghaeyo Sunbae" ucapku seberani mungkin. Detik berikutnya kudengar, "IYAHAHAH~" ia berteriak kesenangan, berputar, melompat dan terus seperti itu. Dan kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya dan berlari kearahku.

'Ah.. Tuhan, dia akan memeluku' kuhela napasku yang semakin memburu berlomba dengan detak jantung dan desiran darahku kemudian kututup mataku dan menunggu. Tapi….

"Kibummie, boleh aku memelukmu?" tanyanya ragu. Kubuka mataku. Dan tersenyum semanis yang kubisa.

"Ne Sunbae" ia memelukku, kudengar degub jantungku semakin keras, namun aku sadar. Jantung Siwon-sunbae pun berdegub lebih kencang. 'nyaman' itu yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Saranghaeyo Kibummie"

"Nado saranghaeyo Sunb…"Oppa" potongnya. Aku tersenyum untuknya. Untuk kekasihku.

"Ne, saranghaeyo Oppa"

**Kibum pov end.**

"Eonnie!" ucap kibum sambil berlari menuju seorang yeoja manis yang tengah duduk termenung menatap langit.

"Eonnie, gwechanayo?" tanya Kibum yang melihat wajah yeoja itu menunjukan ke-tidak-nyaman-an yang sangat menyesakan orang yang melihatnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum semanis mungkin dan berhasil membuat Kibum menghela nafas lega.

Kibum mengambil posisi duduk disamping yeoja itu dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tampak bahagia sekali hari ini?" tanya yeoja itu bingung. Ia menggeser sedikit dirinya dan memberikan tempat yang lebih luas untuk Kibum duduk.

"Eonnie tau? Aku akan kencan!" ucap Kibum dengan sumringah.

"Jinja? Dengan siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya yeoja itu lagi. Kibum tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Dia ad…'TING TONG'," kata kata kibum terpotong oleh bunyi bel rumahnya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah datang. Ayo Eon, aku perkenalkan" Kibum menarik tangan yeoja itu dan membawanya ke ruang depan.

**Kibum pov**

Dia datang. Dan dengan penuh semangat, aku segera membukakan pintu.

"Oppa.." ujarku girang, ia hanya tersenyum… eerr…. Hambar dan tak bersemangat.

"Kibum" ujarnya memanggil namaku lirih.

"Oppa, gwechanayo?" ucapku.

"Ne.." ucapnya sesantai mungkin. Namun dapat terlihat dimatanya ia sedang galau. Sejak kami pacaran dua bulan ini, baru kali ini kurasakan kegundahannya. 'ah sudahlah' batinku, aku menariknya masuk.

**Kibum pov end**

**HER pov **

TING TONG

Bunyi bel itu menghentikan kata kata kibum, kibum kemudian menarikku keruang depan. Ia akan mengenalkan namjachingunya padaku. Jujur aku penasaran. Kibum memintaku menunggu di ruang tamu. Dan dia keluar menyambut namjachingunya. Terbesit perasaan tak enak dalam batinku 'oh ruhan' batinku, kuambil buku tebal dimeja tamu itu dan mulai kubaca. 'kuharap dapat membuang semua kegalauanku' batinku lagi.

"eonnie, kenalkan ini namjachinguku. Oppa itu eonnie sepupuku." Aku berbalik cepat. Namun, BRAKK buku tebal ditanganku terjatuh, 'ya tuhan siwon' pekikku dalam hati. "heechul" ucap siwon tak kalah kagetnya. Aku terdiam, kakiku lemas. Namun tetap kupakasa untuk terus menopang tubuhku, lidah ku terasa kelu "kalian saling kenal" ucap kibum polos. "ah,, i…iya," ucap siwon gugup. Aku merasa mataku memanas. 'kumohon, jangan menangis' kulangkahkan kakiku berlari menuju kamarku. Tak kugubris kibum yang memanggilku. Aku terus berlari dan mengunci kamarku. 'tuhan apa rencanamu, aku akan menyakiti kibum' lirih hatiku.

**Heechul pov end**

Took… took!

Kibum berusaha memanggil heechul yang mengurung diri sejak siang tadi. "eon, boleh aku masuk?" tanya kibum dari balik pintu. Heechul memilih membukakan pintu. Kemudian ditatapnya kibum dengan rasa bersalah.

"mianhe kibum, mianheyo…. Hiks… hiks…" ucap heechul sambil sesegukan.

"sudahlan eon, jangan salahkan dirimu. Siwon oppa sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku" kibum berusaha menenangkan heechul meski suara terdengar bergetar, menahan tangis.

"kau membenciku kan" tanya heechul dalam dekapan kibum.

"ya, awalnya, tapi aku… aku sudah salah marah padamu, kau pasti lebih tersiksa eon" ucap kibum

"mianhe,….. hiks…. Mianheyo kibum!" kini pertahanan kibum runtuh. Ia menangis sambil terus memeluk heechul. Mereka terus terisak hingga tertidur pulas karena lelahnya menangis.

1 minggu kemudian….

"kibumie, kau yakin akan pergi? Kau tega" ucap heechul dengan nada sedih.

"ne, aku tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan eonnie dan siwon oppa. Meski aku masih berat melepasnya, tapi demi calon bayi tak berdosa itu, aku rela"ucap kibum sambil memeluk heechul. Sebenarnya, sejak hari itu, kibum dan siwon putus.

Flashback on

"mianhe bummie, aku bisa jelaskan!" ucap siwon dengan nada paniknya.

"baiklah jelaskan sekarang!"

"sebenarnya… heechul,, aisss… ia….. "oppa jangan bertele tele" kibum memotong kata kata siwon

"dia…..diaa.. chullie mengandung anakku… "PLAKK" tamparan kibum mendarat mulus dipipi siwon.

"oppa jangan bercanda!" ucap kibum sambil menahan tangisnya.

"mianhe kibum… tapi itulah kenyataan pahit… saat ulang tahun eunhyuk, aku dan chullie mabuk dan…" siwon menggantung kata katanya. Diliriknya kibum yang terdiam dan memasang wajah kaget, kecewa, bingung, sedih.

"mianheyoo.. tapi aku hanya mencintaimu kibum"

"kenapa oppa, KENAPA KAU MEMACARIKU SEDANGKAN YEOJA LAIN TENGAH MENGANDUNG ANAKMU!" ucap kibum histeris, sedetik kemudian ia terisak. Tangannya menopang wajahnya yang tetunduk.

"kapan? Kapan oppa dan chullie eonnie melakukannya? Tanya kibum sembari menahan amarahnya yang tengah meluap luap

"dua bulan yang lalu" jawab siwon lirih "ta…tapi dia baru saja memberitahuku. Dan aku… aku… "kita putus!" ucap kibum dengan suara yang bergetar.

"bertanggung jawablah oppa. anak itu anakmu" kibum berusaha tegar.

Ia kemudian mencium lembut bibir siwon. Siwon hanya terdiam menikmati sensasi yang ia rasakan. Namun dalam hati kedua orang itu remuk. Karena mereka tahu, bahwa ciuman itu adalah tanda perpisahan mereka dan tanda berakhirnya hubungan mereka.

Flashback off

Tiga hari setelah kepergian kibum

"eonnie, pernikahan kalian kapan?" tanya suara dari seberang telepon

"empat hari lagi bummie, kau datangkan?" tanya yeoja yang tengah menggenggam ponselnya dan menempelkannya ditelinga kirinya.

"annio, eonnie, nomor penerbangan LA-korea telah habis" balas suara dari seberang ponsel itu

"kau bohong bummie. Kenapa kau tak mau datang?. saat kepergianmu pun, kau tak mengabarinya" balas wanita yang menggemgam ponsel itu.

"eonnie jebal, don't talk about him, you make me hurt, please… are you ready for your wedding?" hening

"halo eonnie!" ucap suara disebrang panic

"kibum-ah" suara disebrang tenggelam saat ponsel itu beralih tangan keseorang namja.

"jawab aku kibum-ah. Jebal jaw…"tut..tut…tut.." sambungan telepon terputus.

"YAKK! KAU MENGHINDARIKU KIBUM!" Teriak namja itu frustasi. Ia menghempaskan ponsel itu dengan brutalnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menatap tajam yeoja yang terdiam disebelahnya sebelum ia berlalu meninggalakan yeoja itu sendiri.

Empat hari berlalu. Disebuah gereja, terlihat kesibukan. Banyak orang berdatangan dengan mengenakan pakaian formal? Hari apa ini? Apakah orang disana akan melaksanakan ibadah?

"siwon bersediakah kau meneriama kim heechul sebagai istrimu dan mencintainya seumur hidupmu, hingga hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kalian? Jika iya jawablah saya bersedia" ucap seorang pastur diatas altar dengan sepasang umat manusia dihadapannya.

"ya, saya bersedia" terdengar suara datar seorang namja yang menggema didalam caterdal itu.

"heechul bersediakah kau meneriama choi siwon sebagai suamimu dan mencintainya seumur hidupmu, hingga hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kalian? Jika iya jawablah saya bersedia" tanya pastur itu sambil menghadap seorang yeoja.

"ya, saya bersedia" ucap yeoja itu tak kalah datarnya.

"sekarang kalian resmi sebagai suami istri dihadapan Tuhan. Sekarang kalian boleh bertukar cincin" siwon dan heechul melakukan kegiatan penyimbolan teresebut dengan cepat.

"mempelai pria boleh mencium pasangannya" heechul menundukan kepalanya. Dalam hatinya ia yakin ia takan mendapat ciuman itu dari namja yang kini sah sebagai suaminya.

dan benar saja.

dengan tampang datar, siwon mengangkat tubuh seksi heechul dan membopongnya dengan bride style. Siwon membopong heechul dan mendudukannya kedalam mobil. Semua undangan hanya terdiam dan tersenyum kecil menyaksikan aksi pasangan tersebut.

Siwon kemudian ikut masuk kedalam mobil, mengambil posisi duduk di depan stir kemudian berkata "tubuh dan ragaku milikmu, namun mianhe, pikiran dan hatiku, tetap miliknya" ucap siwon kemudian menginjak gas mobil dan melaju menjauhi katerdal itu.

"aku mengerti" ucap yeoja disamping siwon datar sambil mengelus perutnya yang (masih) datar.. 'setidaknya kau bisa mencintai anakmu ini siwon' kata heechul dalam hati.

"baguslah" ucap siwon dingin… selanjutnya mereka hanya terdiam.

Di bagian benua lain, seorang yeoja terlihat memandang sendu langit senja. Terlihat butiran butiran yang mengkilap turun dari matanya. Ia lalu menunduk dan terisak pelan, sangat pelan.. samar terdengar ia berucap, "yeongwhoni saranghaeyo, siwon oppa saranghae" ucapnya lirih…

END…


End file.
